The Sea Called Strongly
by writteninbluefire
Summary: Legend of Korra AU where Mako is a selkie/merman and Korra is his human lover.


**_A/N: _**_I know that selkies and merfolk are largely considered two different types of creatures but for the sake of this story, I mashed them together as one kind of species and took heavy liberties. (Also, I just love the word 'selkie'.) Enjoy anyway! I present to you Selkie!Mako._

* * *

"That friend of yours is a powerful sea creature of legend. In the ocean, they are half-man half-sea beast. On land, they shed their tails and look no different from normal men, but they still possess immense power. Though they can come on land, eventually all of them will have to return to the sea. It is their curse for keeping their power as Selkie both on land and in the sea."

Master Katara's words repeat in Korra's head over and over again as she stares out at the sea. It had been months since Master Katara had spoken to her and longer than that since Mako found his pelt. Finding it had triggered Mako's lost memories and helped him remember his true identity. By that time, the two of them had lived together for so long that Korra almost forgot that Mako had once showed up in front of her door as a stranger who was soaking wet and could barely remember his own name.

At first when they found the pelt, Korra was excited. As a little girl, Korra had secretly exchanged whispered stories of the selkies with her friends. She never thought she would actually meet one let alone be a selkie's lover. Mako doesn't immediately run to the sea with his pelt, so she tries to believe he will stay with her. He even tells her later, when she voices her concern about him abandoning her, that he loves her and would never leave her.

But a few days later, Mako went out fishing like he usually did and never came back. Korra waited the whole night, then the whole of the next day and then the whole of the next week. She was still staring out at sea when Master Katara and a few men in strange blue-ish purple robes had visited her, telling her that they had been looking for her for a very long time.

Tonight, she had finally gotten off early from Avatar boot camp to rest and finish packing for her move to Republic City for further training. And out of all things to do, she decides to go to the shore and stare out at the sea again. She did try packing but the sea had called out to her strongly tonight, especially since it would be some time before she can come home to it again.

Korra's thoughts come back to the present when she sees a familiar figure in the distance. He's floating with his chest just above the water, staring at her. He's too far from the shore and too far from her but he refuses to come closer.

So she pushes the water away to get to him. With gentle movements at first, she ripples water away. Then, she gets impatient; she forces the water away, causing waves that get larger and larger. She forgets the strength of her power until she reaches him, holding a wave of water above him like a threat. That's when she notices the merfolk soldiers behind him, holding their spears towards her in warning. Mako holds out a hand and the soldiers stand down.

Korra's strong arms quiver from the weight of the water and she slowly brings her arms down to her sides, gently releasing her hold over the wave. The water splits in two and echoes the movement of her arms to move away from the two lovers. They are now both chest-deep in the water and they stare at each other, neither speaking. It is Mako who breaks the silence first.

"Avatar Korra."

And with just those two words, she knew he'd been watching her for longer than just tonight.

"You know."

Mako chooses to ignore her comment.

"You can't hurt me with water," Mako chuckles. "Even if you could, it still wouldn't stop me from loving you."

Korra looks around at the merfolk and takes in the shoulder plates on Mako's shoulders. One soldier stands right behind Mako and holds a large trident upright. It suddenly clicks in Korra's mind.

"You were not just a Selkie. You're the Selkie King."

Mako hesitates, then nods. Korra eyes widen in shock before she shakes her head.

"You didn't even say goodbye, Mako."

"I didn't know I was going to leave! I didn't know my father and brothers had died and that I had to take the throne and protect my people."

Korra's heart hurts for all the loss he has been through, so she doesn't stop him when he reaches out and takes her hands in his.

"You could join me, stay with me in a palace in the deep sea and be my mate," Mako tries to persuade her. "Many waterbenders have lived long lives as selkie mates."

Korra is tempted, so tempted to take him up on his offer but reason cuts through.

"But I'm not just any waterbender, Mako. I'm the Avatar." Korra's voice cracks but she forces herself to continue. "I'm just as much waterbender as I am earth, fire and airbender. My duty is to the world, and I must respect the earth, the sun and the wind as much as I do the sea. I cannot abandon them to live here forever."

He lets go of her hands.

"But you will abandon the sea."

Korra looks up at him fiercely.

"No, I will always be near the sea when I can."

"But you won't be my mate."

"No, Mako." A single tear falls from her eye. "I cannot be a selkie's mate. I'm sorry."

"I am the Selkie King!" Mako cries, raising his voice.

"Even kings and queens are not above the Avatar."

For a moment he looks every inch the dangerous creature he can be, his brows pressed together in anger. But Korra holds her own ground and forces herself to keep her eyes to his. The moment passes and Mako's features begin to soften.

"No, it is I who is sorry. I cannot ask of you what you do not have to give."

Then, before he can regret it, he reaches over and presses his lips to hers in front of all his soldiers. His tail tickles her legs as she kisses him back. His lips are as deliciously familiar as they are salty. Soon, the kiss turns desperate and they are throwing their arms around each other to get closer, both knowing this kiss will be their last. Suddenly, Mako pulls away.

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra. Good luck."

Korra keeps her eyes on Mako as he swims away into the horizon. She watches him go with his soldiers until they can barely be seen.

"Goodbye, Selkie King Mako."

She tries to sound sarcastic by using his title as he did for her. But Korra's tears are already starting to overwhelm her and all she sounds like is heartbroken.


End file.
